Heat Wave
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: When a heat wave strikes Forks can two friends resist the same temptation they have been for years...or have they? If they give into temptation will they be able to keep each other or will it get ruined by the game?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Chapter 1

A heat wave, in Forks. This is definitely a historical moment.

It's rarely sunny in Forks and yet here we are a heat wave. Not that I'm complaining. I love the heat. It's just that well...

This heat wave is causing everyone to go at it like bunnies, I swear.

Before I get into that how about I tell you a little about me.

My name is Isabella Swan but i get called Bella. I'm 17 years old and I go to Forks High. I live with my dad Charlie Swan chief of police.

My best friends are Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper... kind of. Alice and Emmett have been dating for 2 years and are still going strong. Since this heat wave they not only make out in public but dry humping also. Both of them are in my year at school. Rosalie and Edward have been dating for 1 year and a half now and have also started dry humping in public since this heat wave. Again they are both in my year at school.

Jasper on the other hand. Jasper and I include each other as best friends but really we want in each others pants. He's hot for me and I'm hot for him. One problem. None of us will give in first. We are like the will they won't they couple of the school. Everyone knows we want each other but won't give in. Our friends keep telling us just to get together already. I have more than just sexual feeling for Jasper as he does for me and we both know this but we don't let other people know that. It would ruin the game. We have never had sex so far but that doesn't mean we don't have fun other ways with each other...

This is where it gets complicated. I have known all of them longer than they have known each other; therefore my bond with them is stronger. Keeping this in mind let me tell you this... I have had sex with all of them other than Jasper.

Yes. I know. But to be fair I was drunk when I did Alice and Rose.

Emmett and Edward came to me when they were 16 (they are both 18 now by the way) and asked me a question that shocked the hell out of me. They asked me to do them. I know right? I had lost my V card on my 16th birthday. I got drunk and ended up having sex with Mike Newton *shiver*. Gross. Not exactly the way I had imagined it and that's why I agreed to have sex with my best friends. They had a choice and didn't want any regrets.

They were both going to be turning 17 a few months later. Emmett in 2 months and Edward in 3. They both new I wasn't a virgin and knew how I lost it as did Alice and Rose. Jasper doesn't know. For some reason there had always been sexual chemistry between me and Jasper so we never really talked about things that serious and personal. I could still talk to him if I needed but when in public we pretend we don't care.

Anyway, so yeah. I took Emmett and Edward's virginity and had a threesome with Alice and Rose. I'm not bisexual, I was just drunk.

But god this heat wave is making it so hard not to give in and fuck Jasper Whitlock.

I have to stay strong. I need him to give in. NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Chapter 2

Fucking heat wave. I need to fuck her. The only girl untouchable to me.

Now let's get this straight she's not untouchable because she's opposed to having sex with me no, it's this fucked up game we play. But God, we love it.

Isabella Swan is the only girl I can't have, other than Alice and Rosalie that is but they are like sisters to me and that would be gross.

Let me go back to the basics.

My name is Jasper Whitlock but I sometimes get called Jazz. I'm 17 years old and I go to Forks High. I'm originally from Texas but moved to Forks when I was 2 years old. I live with my mother Maria who owns a store in Port Angeles.

My best friends are Emmett and Alice who are together, Edward and Rosalie who are together and Bella fucking Swan, my own personal drug.

I really want to have sex with Bella Swan. I mean REALLY. But I can't give in and lose the game. Every once in a while I think _fuck the game_ but what can I say we just love it too damn much.

I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen. I got drunk at Bella's birthday party and ended up fucking Lauren Mallory. I mean come the fuck on. I couldn't pick someone half decent? But my excuse is I was drunk.

Now, all of my best friends including Bella know I lost my V card to Lauren... they just don't know when and where. Thank God! Emmett and Edward would kick my ass if they knew I had sex for the first time at Bella's party. I know that Bella lost her virginity to Mike Newton which really pisses me off, I just don't know when and where.

Bella has known us all longer than each other so even though there has always been sexual chemistry between Bella and I, I still have a closer bond to her than to the others. We knew each other before the others even came into the picture.

I have...emotional feelings _cough - _ _pussy – cough _ for Bella as well as sexual ones and Bella knows this but no one else does and we don't tell because... You guessed it. It would ruin the game.

Our friends tell us over and over to just go out and get it over with. Or in Emmett's words "Would you too just fuck and fall in love already!" But we don't because... it would ruin the game.

This heat wave is killing me slowly. I need to FUCK Bella Swan.

She needs to give in. NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Chapter 3

_Beep!_

Fuck off!

_Beep! Beep!_

Ok. That's annoying now.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Damn it!

I rolled over to shut my alarm clock off and ended up on the floor.

"Ugh!"

I'm clumsy. But not nearly as clumsy as I was before Ally and Rose helped me out.

I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock to get it to shut the fuck up.

I got up and looked in my closet. Since the heat wave girls are turning up in bikinis. Honestly, I'm being serious. The teachers don't say anything because they are either checking them out or trying to get into a closet with another teacher without being noticed. Yup, this heat wave even has the teacher's going at it every chance they get.

I walked to the bathroom and jumped in to a quick shower. When I got out I put on what I had settled for.

A pair of black shorts that stopped just above mid thigh. I matched it with a red spaghetti strapped tight top that stopped just above my belly button. I put on my black socks that came up to my knees and a pair of red converses. My hair was down my back and wavy. I was wearing black eyeliner, black mascara and a tiny hint of lip-gloss.

I went down the stairs to grab two pop tarts. Charlie was already gone, he is always gone before I get up and still gone by the time I get back so he never sees his perfect daughter in the type of clothes she wears to school. Not that I change for him coming home but he just assumes that I changed when I got home.

When I looked at the clock it said 7:30. We all usually meet up at round about this time so I grabbed my bag and went out to get my bike...motor bike.

I have a car but I have always preferred my bike. It is pitch black with midnight blue swirl pattern on the right hand side.

I always put my helmet on to keep the wind from getting to my hair.

I was at school in 5 minutes and everyone else was already there. Just like every other day I get stared at by everyone. All the guys think Rose, Ally and I are the hottest girls in school but rumour has it I'm the hottest. Yeah right. And since I'm single I'm apparently fair game.

When I reached them they were all smiling at me.

"Hey guys" I said and got a chorus of "Hey" back.

Alice was wearing a pink mini skirt with matching pink heals and bag. She had a white strappy top that showed lots of cleavage and a matching white belt. She had lots of pink lip-gloss and pink eye shadow.

Rosalie was wearing a yellow mini dress. It showed lots of leg and lots of boobs. She was wearing yellow heals and had a yellow bag. She was wearing yellow eye shadow and faint pinkish lipstick.

The guys looked the same as always only the jeans were replaced with shorts. Emmett had on green shorts with a darker green shirt and trainers. Edward was wearing beige shorts with a lighter beige shirt and trainers. But my god Jasper, he just had to be different. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips. He had a blue shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and showed his perfect chest. And...Oh my god! He was wearing his cowboy boots.

He's bringing out the big guns now.

"So, how did the dinner go last night?" Rose asked. Ah yes the dinner from hell. Everyone at that table was full of shit. They are all liars lusting after each other. Trust me... I can spot it a mile away.

"God, they are all full of shit. Seriously. I had to sit there the whole time in a fucking summer dress and blouse that screamed innocence with they all undressed each other with their eyes." I said.

"Kind of like what Jasper is doing to you just now Bella?" Ally asked.

I looked at Jasper waiting for him to realize what was just said but he didn't. He continued to stare at me like he was going to eat me and fuck me it was hot.

"Yes. Exactly like that" I said. They all laughed.

"So who was hot for whom?" Edward asked.

"My dad was undressing Sue with his eyes while her husband and one of my father's best friends Harry was ogling at Claire whose new boyfriend Billy was eyeing Leah, Sue and Harry's daughter a little too closely all the while Leah's boyfriend was staring at me. Guess who Leah's boyfriend is" I said.

"Jacob" They said in unison. I nodded.

"God that must have been fun" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah" I said

Jasper turned to me "So this summer dress and blouse that screams innocence..." he trailed off with a sexy smirk.

Just then the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to your class darlin'" He said a little of his Texas brawl peeking out.

I took his offered arm and we started walking to class together.

When the bell rang for our first class again Jasper walked me. We entered Biology and sat at the lab we shared.

Half way through Mr Little's talk I felt a hand on my exposed thigh.

I looked up to see Jasper with his smirk in place. God he's going to kill me.

His hand moved up towards my core very slowly. He massaged all the way and then palmed me through my shorts. I was trying really hard not to show a reaction but I squirmed against my own wishes. His smirk grew in size.

_Ok. Two can play at that game._

While he was palming me, I reached my hand over to his dick and stroked his full length and God was he long. He moaned quietly and it was my turn to smirk. We sat there rubbing each other moaning quietly at the sensations.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat as did Jasper. If I stayed there any longer I would have to take him.

I can't lose the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fuck me. That felt good. She is amazing at her torture.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat as did Bella. If I had stayed there any longer I would have fucked her on our lab table.

Bella and I had every class together other than English and History. So you can probably guess that there is a lot of torturing everyday.

When lunch finally came around all I could think was thank fuck. That quickly disappeared.

When I walked into the lunch hall everyone was making out. Bella walked in then and stood beside me. We both looked at everyone making out and then at each other. Then we hurried to the line before something happened.

Let me just add something in here. The whole palming each other through Biology doesn't mean we lost the game. We can do anything we like with each other... except have sex or kiss.

Bella and I have only kissed once. In fact she was my first kiss and I was hers. It was awkward to say the least but when we really got into it, it ended up a make out session. She was an amazing kisser she tasted so good it was sinful... she is sinful. She ended up lying on her back and I ended up hovering over her. But that's as far as it got... hey we were only 13 at the time. I know, it was hot for 13 year olds.

We got our food and sat at the table where our friends were dry humping.

Emmett turned to us and asked the same thing he always asks us.

"You guys fucked yet?" "No" we said in unison just like always. What I wouldn't give to say yes.

"Do it guys seriously. Take my advice. Fuck each other and then fall in love" Emmett continued.

Just then Mike Newton the dick came over to ask Bella out AGAIN no doubt. I'm not jealous. I'm not. Ok I am but only a little.

"Hey Bella" He said. Bella looked annoyed.

"What do you want Mike?" She asked clearly pissed off by his presence.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked still confident after all this time.

"No Mike. How many times do I have to tell you? I was drunk when we had sex ok? I don't want to go out with you or fuck you got it?" she asked not turning to him once.

He just turned and walked away.

"Wow. You were even less pleasant than normal" Rose said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, he pissed me off" She smirked back and we all laughed.

God my girl is hot... wait my girl?

I know I like Bella more than sexually but... do I want her to be my girl?

Before I knew it lunch was over and the bell to get the fuck out of school rang.

"Bye guys" Bella yelled

As she passed me I grabbed her and whispered "See ya sugar" In my Texas drawl.

"Yeehaw Cowboy" She replied. Fuck that was hot! Then she turned and walked away.

All of our friends were watching our exchange with amusement in their eyes and knowing grins. They knew we liked each other for more than just sex but they never voiced it thank god.

I yelled to Bella as she got on her bike "Why don't you just give up the game?"

With a smirk she answered "I would but what can I say... I love the playing field" she winked at me and drove away on her bike. And my fuck she looked sexy doing it. She always looks sexy on that god damn bike.

I turned and walk to my car in a daze. I know the answer to my question.

Yes. I want Bella Swan to be my girl but... can I give up the game?


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Chapter 5

God! Jazz really is trying to kill me.

First the cowboy boots then the Texas drawl and then the whole palming me through Biology.

Asking me to give up the game... he knows I never would.

Tomorrow I am so wearing my cowboy boots. He loves them on me as much as I love them on him.

When I got home I dumped my bag and started making dinner for me and Charlie. Pasta and salad.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"In here dad" I'm not supposed to call him Charlie in front of him.

"Mm, it smells good Bells" he commented.

"Thanks" was my simple response before he sat down.

We ate mostly in silence, exchanging pleasantries. I did the dishes and then went up to my room.

My phone rang at 10:24pm.

"Hello" I said

There was sniffing on the other end. "B...Bella?" It was Alice.

"Ally honey what's wrong?" I asked worried now.

"Can you come over pl...?Please. Everyone else is already he...here?" She asked through her tears.

"I'll be there" and then I hung up.

I ran down the stairs. "Dad, Alice just called me she was crying and asked me to go over is that ok?" My dad loves Alice.

"Yeah sure Bells. Just be back by 12:00 ok?"

"Yup, Thanks" and then I was out the door, on my bike and on my way to Alice's.

When I arrived everyone was there. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper.

I walked over to Alice and she hugged me fiercely.

"We wouldn't have let her call but she was asking for you." Em said.

"No it's ok. Alice honey, what happened?" I asked.

Alice looked up at me. She had a red hand mark on her cheek.

"Oh my god. Alice who the fuck did that to you?" I asked furious.

"Bella, you have to promise to listen to everything no interruptions ok?" She asked. I nodded my head to angry to speak.

"I went over to Emmett's place today and I found him there with Jessica Stanley..." I looked at Emmett. "He didn't do anything of course..." I smiled at Em and he smiled back. "But Jessica was all over him. She kept saying she would get one of our guys. Emmett, Edward or Jasper. I told her to basically back the fuck off and leave us the hell alone. Then she... she slapped me" I was gripping the arm of the chair at this point. "Then she called me a slut and showed me this."

Alice pulled out a piece of paper...no it was a poster. When I looked at it I gasped.

"Bella, I didn't do it I swear..." She said.

"Alice, I know you would never cheat on Em. Don't worry" I tried to sooth.

"Bella, she is going to put them up at school. I just don't know where..." She trailed off. Everyone was looking at me.

"Bella, we called you because of the fact that you already hate Jessica..." Edward started.

"And you can usually figure out a way to get us out of sticky situations..." Rose added.

"Alice was asking for you and trusts you the most..." Em stated.

"And well... Your fiercely protective of your best friends and could kick Jessica's ass any day" Jasper finished.

I looked at them all and then back to Alice. She was looking at me pleadingly.

"Ally, don't worry ok... I'll think of something by tomorrow ok?" I asked. She looked panicked.

"Alice I promise I will have something by tomorrow. Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" I asked gently. She shook her head no.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded yes.

"Ok, so go to sleep and by the time you wake up I will have a way to deal with this." I said. She laid her head in my lap and was sleeping in 15 minutes.

"Bella? Do you have any ideas?" Em asked. I looked up and they were all staring at me.

"Not yet but I'm going to go home. I will stay up until I get something. I promise Em, tomorrow everyone will know that that is not Alice in that poster." I said confidently.

I got on my bike and started home. Poor Alice. That bitch Jessica is going down.

Now all I have to do I figure out a way to prove that girl in the poster isn't Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Chapter 6

Holy shit. Jessica is a bitch. Bella looked like she was a lion protecting her cub.

She looks so sexy when she's mad.

"I feel kind of bad. We just passed all the pressure to Bella." Em said.

"I know. If she doesn't get something Alice will be so disappointed" Edward added.

"And Bella will blame herself as always" Rose stated.

"She'll think of something" I said confidently. I turned to go home.

"What makes you so sure?" I heard Alice ask. I turned slightly. She had just woken up.

"Because she's Bella" I said simply.

When I got home I went straight to bed, I was exhausted.

The next day I rolled out of bed. I grabbed my dark jeans, shirt and brown cowboy boots. Bella loves those on me as much as I love them on her. I ran a hand through my messy blond locks and left it at that.

I grabbed a bit of toast and started off to school. This was going to be a long day.

When I got there the others were just arriving except Bella. She was already there pacing back and forth.

We all walked over to her.

"Shit Bells. Did you get any sleep? You don't look tired or anything you look hot as always but you seem kind of keyed up" Rose said.

"Coffee. Lots of coffee" Bella replied.

The bell rang. Bella jumped at the sound. And fuck me.

I just noticed what she was wearing.

A purple strapless tight top with a matching mini skirt. Her hair was down and straight. She had on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. Her lips had nothing on them but still had a sexy pout. Delicious. And... Holy shit she was wearing cowboy boots too.

"Bella did you think of anything?" Alice asked nervous. Bella looked at her.

"I will have something Alice. I swear" And then she started walking.

I caught up to her. "Hiya sugar. You ok?" I asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine. I need to figure this out... nice boots by the way cowboy" she added with a smirk.

"Back at ya darlin'. You lot incredible hot with those on." I said with a smirk of my own.

Just as we entered the classroom she whispered "Yeehaw" again and walked away. And fuck me it was just as hot as the first time.

Lunch eventually came around thank god...or not.

When we walked into the lunch hall there was that fake poster of Alice having sex with some guy on every wall.

Alice looked close to tears and Bella looked defeated... or not.

As quickly as she looked defeated it turned into a "Ha bitch gotcha" look.

This should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Chapter 7

YES! Thank God I thought of it just in time.

"Well, if it isn't the slut herself" Jessica spat.

Alice looked like she was going to break down. I walked over to her took her hand and squeezed. She looked into my eyes and when she saw the look I had she visible relaxed and gave me a grateful smile.

I turned to Jessica.

"I hope you're talking about yourself when you say slut. That is you in that picture" I said conversationally. She looked shocked for a second.

"Yeah right look at it it's Alice's face. You can't get out of this one bitch" She sneered.

"Yeah. Photoshop is an amazing thing... if you have all the details. But unfortunately for you, you forgot one thing." I said with a smirk.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"When did this happen Jessica? When did Alice cheat on Emmett?" I asked.

"Last week" She said automatically. YES!

I turned to Alice and my friends. They were all looking at me worriedly. I smiled and they relaxed a little.

"Alice sweetie can I have your jacket please?" I asked normally.

She looked confused but gave me her jacket none the less. I turned her around and pointed to the back of her shoulder.

"You forgot to Photoshop in her tattoo" I said. I turned to my friends and they all had huge smiles on their faces especially Alice.

"But...I...No" Jessica rambled.

"Yup. That ain't Alice. That's you. And by the way..." I walked right up to her.

She looked terrified "If you mess with any of my friends again. I don't care if it's tiny Alice or huge Emmett I swear I will break your face. Of course any change to your face would be an improvement so you might actually thank me" I said with a small smile.

The room was filled with laughter. Jessica screeched with anger. I punched her square on the nose.

"You marked Alice on the face; I marked you on the face now we're even." I said looking down at her.

I turned and walked back to my friends. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the lunch hall. As soon as we were outside she threw herself at me so hard we fell to the floor of the corridor.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled so loud that it echoed off of the hall walls.

I laughed along with everyone else. "It's what I'm here for Alice. Don't worry about it." I said through laughs.

When we got back up my friends all said things

"That was amazing Bella. Thanks for clearing Alice's name" Em said.

"You did great Bells. Amazing punch by the way" Rose said.

"That was funny. You did good Bella" Edward said. Then the bell rang.

Alice gave me one last hug and ran off to class.

"My lady" Jasper said bowing. "May I walk you to your class?"

"Why of course you may kind sir" I replied with a curtsy.

He held out his arm and I took it.

"That was amazing Bella. You never let us down do you?" He asked staring at me intently.

"Thanks and no I don't and I don't plan on starting to any time soon" I replied.

"Good. Because you always look hot doing it." He said and I had to laugh.

Before I knew it, it was once again the end of the day. I said goodbye to my friends again and got another hug from Alice and started for my bike.

Jasper was waiting by it.

"How do you ride this thing with a mini skirt on?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"As easily as I ride anything else with a mini skirt on" I replied with my own smirk.

Jasper groaned as I got on my bike.

"I really wouldn't mind you riding me with nothing but those cowboy boots of yours" He said his face very close now.

"Like wise cowboy." I purred and he once again groaned.

I could feel his breath on my face and I'm sure he could feel mine on his. I slowly and deliberately licked my lips. His eyes trained on my lips, he brought his index finger up and lightly traced my bottom lip.

"I want those" He said looking into my eyes now "On my cock"

I was vaguely aware of our friend watching us from their cars.

I slowly smirked and said "As soon as you give in..." I sucked his finger in and swirled my tongue around it. I gently grazed my teeth along the length of his finger and let it out with a pop "I'll do what ever you want."

He moaned loudly. I smirked, winked, put my helmet on and drove off feeling the need for a cold shower.

I need to have sex with him. Soon.


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

Chapter 8

I need a cold shower. Fuck me that was hot.

I adjusted my jeans a little and turned for my car. That's when I noticed all of our friends standing their cars watching with grins. When I reached them Em laughed loudly.

"Bella's good" He said. I just grunted in agreement.

"Seriously dude. Fuck her and get it over with. As soon as you fuck you can actually date" Edward added.

"Jazz" Alice said looking right at me "Fuck the game"

"Yeah. After everything she has done for us how can you not go after her because of a game?" Rose asked.

"We love the game" I said simply. They all looked at me.

"But you love each other more" Alice said.

No one had ever said it out loud before and I was completely shocked. Do I love Bella?

"Dude. Fuck her and then Love her" Emmett said and then they all got into their cars and drove off.

I drove home, all the way i could only think of what Alice had said _"But you love each other more". _

Do I love Bella? Does Bella love me? And if we do...is it enough to quite the game?

At 8:30 that night I got a phone call from Bella.

"Bella?" I asked

"Jazz?" she said

"Bella, are you alright?" I was worried now.

"Can you come over please? I would call someone else but..." she trailed off.

"No it's ok. I'll be over soon" I said.

I got in my car and drove to Bella's. Chief Swan wasn't there.

I knocked on the door and waited. She answered and when I saw her I knew she had been crying.

"Jazz" she whispered. I pulled her into a hug and walked to her couch.

"Bella darlin' what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"My... my mom showed up today" She whispered. Holy shit, her mom had been gone since she was 1 year old like my dad has been.

"Aw sugar. What happened?" I asked unsure if she wanted to talk about it.

"She came here drunk with some guy. She wanted me to go with her. My dad was furious. She eventually blurted out that she only wanted me for the money I had in my savings..." She started crying again. That bitch!

I had never seen Bella like this before. She had only ever cried in front of me once when her dad was in hospital. Its weird earlier she was causing me to take a cold shower and now she's crying in my arms and honestly... I don't mind her being in my arms this way.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry" I whispered. Just then Alice, Rose, Em and Edward came in the front door. They were all smiles until they saw the state Bella was in. She was curled up on my lap hugging me for dear life and was shaking from the tremors of her sobs.

They all looked at me. I shook my head telling them I would explain later. They all nodded. They each gave Bella a kiss on the head or cheek and left again. But not before they all gave a small smile at the scene in front of them... Bella in my arms.

When I left later that night after Bella calmed down I knew the answer to another of my questions. I don't just want to fuck Bella Swan, yes I want to fuck her, definitely, but I want to be with her too.

I think I might love Bella Swan...But what about the game we love so much?


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Chapter 9

Oh my god. I can't believe I cried on Jasper all night.

But I have to say I liked just being in his arms... I still desperately need to fuck him but it was nice just being with him.

That bitch of a mother that I have might have actually helped me realise I want to be with Jasper both sex and love included.

Rene or in other words my "mother" fucked me up royally last night. She just showed up pissed and wants my money. She can go fuck herself.

_Flashback_

_Knock knock_

_"I'll get it dad" I yelled from the stairs._

_"Ok Bella" he bellowed back to me._

_I opened the door and found two people a man and a woman who both looked like they lived off of the streets._

_"Can I help you?" I asked politely. The woman looked at me._

_"Isabella?" She asked._

_"H...How do you know my name?" I asked. I heard my dad walk towards us._

_"It's me Isabella. Your mother" she said with a smile._

_"Bella what's going..." my dad stopped in his path when he saw my "mother"._

_"Rene, what are you doing here?" He snapped at her._

_"I'm here for my daughter." She hissed back._

_"I'm not going anywhere with you and that guy. You both seem drunk to me" I stated._

_"Isabella..." she started but I cut her off._

_"Its Bella and what makes you think you can come in here and take me from my home and my father?" I asked rudely._

_"Rene, you heard her leave." My father said._

_"I'm not leaving until I get the money I came for, got ..." she hissed but stopped abruptly when she realised her mistake._

_"You're not touching Bella's savings so you can spend it on alcohol. Leave Rene before I arrest you" My dad threatened._

_"Bella... I'm your mother..." she started but I cut her off again._

_"You are not my mother. You may have carried me around for 9 months but you were just my incubator. A mother helps you, teaches you, protects you and you weren't even there. You are not my mother!" I yelled at her and then I ran to my room crying for the first time in years._

_End Flashback_

Fuck me I felt like such a girl last night.

The bitch better not come back.

By this time I was at school. I hopped off of my bike and walked to my friends who all gave me sympathetic smiles.

"Hey guys" I said and I once again got a chorus of "hey" beck.

"You ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I got to yell at her so I'm thinking it was worth it." I said laughing and the mood immediately lightened. Jasper was watching me intently, he knew I wasn't as ok as I seemed.

I realised I hadn't really paid attention to what I put on this morning and when I looked down I was wearing a Brown puff ball dress with my brown cowboy boots. My hair was back in a pony tail and some hair fell naturally into my face. I only wore mascara and eyeliner today.

When the bell rang Jasper once again walked me to class.

"You sure your ok sugar?" He asked concerned. I looked at him and as soon as I caught the intensity of his gaze we both stopped and stared into each others eyes. We were stood there for a few minutes and then another bell rang and we snapped out of it. I hadn't even realised that we had been leaning in towards each other.

"I'm fine Jasper really. I'm sorry for making you wet with tears all night" I said with a smile.

He cracked a smile and shook his head "It was my pleasure to get wet for you darlin'" he smirked and winked.

And just like that we were back in the game.


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

Chapter 10

Back in the game. I wasn't sure if I should keep it teasing or see what happened with the whole intense gaze thing but... the game is familiar territory.

That gaze... Fuck me I was hypnotized. I couldn't fucking move while she looked at me like that. We were leaning into each other, we could have kissed.

And shit, I wanted too.

And again with the fucking cowboy boots. Shoot me now.

This girl is going to kill me.

When lunch came around there was only two things in conversation after Em asked us what he always asks us that is.

"You guys fucked yet?" "No" we said again in unison.

"So... everyone is talking about two things and two things only" Alice started.

"One - Bella kicking Jessica's ass" Rose said and Bella just shook her head.

"Punching someone does not qualify an ass kicking... trust me if I had kicked her ass she would still be in hospital" She said.

"Anyway... Two - a party this weekend. It's at Newton's" Alice said and scrunched up her nose.

"Aw. Are you fucking taking the piss?" Bella asked

"Nope sorry. You're still coming though right?" Alice practically begged.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there" Bella huffed.

"What day?" I asked

"Saturday" Em said.

"So is everyone game?" Edward asked. Everyone nodded yes.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and we were going to pick the girls up at Bella's house. I was driving and the guys were in the back awaiting their girls.

When the door opened I almost came right there.

HOLY SHIT! Bella looked truly sinful.

She was wearing a tight white strappy top with a black waist coat over it. She had a black puff ball skirt on that came to above mid thigh. You could see a lot of leg and a lot of cleavage. Her hair was down in loose curls. She was wearing long black socks up to her knees. She had on nothing on her lips just her natural pout, smoky eyes caused by grey eye shadows, black eyeliner and black mascara. But that wasn't the best part.

Not only was she wearing her black fucking cowboy boots but she was wearing a white cowboy hat. A FUCKING COWBOY HAT!

"That girl is going to kill me" I said out loud.

Edward laughed and Emmett said "At least you'll die happy" and patted my shoulder.

And he was right after seeing Bella dressed like that I will definitely die a happy man.

She slid into the front seat and tipped her hat at me with a smirk in on her face.

God this is going to be one long assed night.

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Chapter 11

FUCK ME! He looks hot.

When I stepped out of my house and saw him eye fucking me I almost creamed my panties.

Jasper was wearing a pair of dark jeans hanging low on the hips. He had paired it with a black buttoned shirt un-tucked with the top few buttons undone. His hair was messy as always but god it was sexy. He was once again wearing his black cowboy boots and he had a bulge starting to form in his jeans already.

Looks like I was right to wear the cowboy boots and hat.

On the way to the party I glanced at Jazz a few times and each time I caught him looking at me and we would immediately look away.

When we arrived we all got out of the car everyone went ahead as I got out of the car and as soon as the door was closed I was being pinned against the car.

"I hope you're planning on riding something with those boots and hat darlin'" Jasper breathed into my ear.

His body was flush against mine. God this is already unbearable and we're not even inside yet.

"Oh don't worry cowboy I definitely plan on riding something... just not sure what yet." I purred into his ear, I bit down on his ear lobe and then licked it to ease the sting. His hands that were on my hips tightened as he moaned.

I moved around him so that we were in reversed positions. I smirked at him, bit down on his pulse point and he moaned louder this time then I pulled back winked at him and walked to the house.

He needs to give in before I do... and I won't last much longer.

When I got inside the party was in full swing. And with this heat it was even more erotic than usual. Tequila shots, body shots, dry humping in the corner, dirty dancing on the floor.

GOD! I NEED TO FUCK JASPER WHITLOCK NOW!

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I walked over to them and turned just in time to see a flustered looking Jasper walk over to us.

"What happened to you man? You look wild." Em said.

Jasper looked at me as did the others and I couldn't contain the smirk that was forming. The others just laughed and shook their heads.

Jazz came over to my right side and whispered in my ear "That wasn't very fair sugar" as he ran his hand slowly up my right leg. The others couldn't see from our angle.

"Never said I played fair" I breathed trying to contain a moan that was forming in the back of my throat. His lips came down to my pulse point and sucked hard... that was going to leave a mark. I moaned quietly, took my hat off sat it on his head and turned around.

"You look almost as hot as me with that thing on" I said with a smile.

He smirked took it off sat in on the chair I was previously on and said "I agree"

He held his hand out to me "Would you like to dance darlin'?"

I nodded and let him drag me out to the dance floor.

The song "Paralyzer" came on. I turned so that my back was to him and started grinding against him.

His hands were on my hips, gripping them for dear life, guiding me in my movements. I was flush against his chest and I could feel everything...and he was definitely standing at attention. His head came down to my neck and I felt his lips kiss up and down my neck.

I moaned quietly, reached my hand back and stroked his dick from base to tip. He moaned loudly, sucked on my neck harder and griped my hips tighter pulling me closer to him if that's possible.

My head went back to rest on his shoulders and I heard him say a quiet "Screw it" to himself before he turned me around and said

"You win" while looking directly into my eyes. WHAT?!

Alice popped up then grabbed her phone and said

"Evidence so there is no fighting later on who won" as she smiled.

Jasper never looked away from my eyes as he spoke

"Fuck it. I lose. I Jasper Whitlock give in. Isabella Swan you win. Fuck the game"

And then he grabbed my hip with one hand and my face with the other and crashed his lips to mine.

And my god... It's even better than I remember it.


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

Chapter 12

I gave up the game.

The more I thought about it the more I realised I want her more than I want the game. Always have, always will.

And fuck me, I ain't regretting my decision.

As soon as the words had left my mouth I grabbed her hip and her face and crashed my lips to hers.

She was frozen in shock for a second but quickly recovered and kissed me back. It was fierce. All the pent up passion, desire, love, anger, and sexual chemistry... you name it was in this one kiss.

Her hands wound themselves in my hair and gently tugged. I moaned into her mouth, my tongue slowly grazed her bottom lip and she whimpered before opening to me. Our tongues fought for dominance in a heated kiss. One of my hands stayed on her hip gripping it tightly and the other went to the small of her back pulling her flush against me. Her hands travelled to my shoulders and she dug her nails in painfully hard. I moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Both of my hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off of the ground, time and place forgotten. Her legs instinctively wound around my torso, her ankles locked and she gripped the collar of my shirt in an attempt to bring us closer.

I remember faintly hearing our friends cheer us on for finally getting together.

I started walking through the very crowded crowd never breaking my amazing kiss with Bella. Once I made it outside I let her down and pinned her against the wall. One of my hands hitched her leg over my hip and slowly travelled toward her centre. My other hand was palming her right breast through her top. We both moaned at the sensation. Her hands were everywhere from my shoulders down my arms along my chest, grazing down my abs and doing the same on my back. My muscles contracted when she touched me.

Eventually my hand was rubbing her through her soaking panties and she was stroking me through my jeans.

"So wet darlin'" I groaned in pleasure. She moaned again only louder than before.

I lifted her of the ground again and started for my car.

"My place?" I asked into her neck.

"Sure thing cowboy" She giggled.

"Hold on sugar" I said bringing out the full Texas drawl.

When we made it to the car I drove as fast as I think I ever have before. Bella was still palming me through my jeans and sucking, nipping, biting and kissing my neck. Eventually I was nearly bursting with the need to kiss her and started driving with one hand. My right hand grabbed her face and pulled her lips to mine. I had to try and keep my eyes on the road and fuck she wasn't makin' it easy. Our tongues tangled together again and my eyes just had to close from the pleasure.

I heard a honking noise and was going to ignore it to keep kissing Bella but she turned my head to the road and went back to my neck. When I turned back to the road I had to swerve a car.

"Shit" I said. Bella just giggled and picked up the pace on my dick.

"Fuck" I hissed "If you keep that up I'm gonna drive us off the road Bella"

She chuckled into my neck and kept going.

When we finally arrived at my house I thanked the lord.

I was out of my door and at Bella's in record time. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her again.

For once I'm grateful that my mum is working all night at her store.

When we got to the door I fished out my keys, unlocked the door, walked upstairs and entered my room all without breaking the kiss.

Now we're getting to the best part...


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Chapter 13

Time and place was completely forgotten.

We went from a room full of horny teenagers to a parking lot to his car to his bedroom.

Fuck...I'm sooo glad he gave in. I swear if he hadn't I would have.

As soon as we got into his room he closed his door growled - Yup he fucking growled...HOT - and slammed me against the closed door attacking my mouth.

We pulled away from the kiss for some much needed oxygen. I pushed Jazz into a chair and straddled him, my arms locked around his neck pulling him into another heated kiss. His hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him.

My mouth went to his neck and sucked hard - if he gets to mark me I get to mark him - he moaned and his hands went to my waist coat and quickly discarded it onto the floor. My top was next, he grabbed the bottom of the fabric and I pulled away from his neck long enough for him to pull it over my head and then I was on his mouth again. I worked his button and sipper before pulling away again to remove his shirt. I unbuttoned each one very slowly.

Jasper groaned in frustration "Rip them the fuck off Bella" he growled at me.

I smirked and did just that. Buttons flew everywhere. Jazz picked me up and walked me to his bed as I pulled his jeans down with my feet. He laid me on the bed, stepped out of his jeans and then went straight for my skirt. He trailed his hands up my legs kissing as he went and when he got to the top of my skirt he pulled it down in one swift movement.

He climbed up the bed until he was hovering over me. He gave me a gentle, loving kiss and then placed open mouth kisses down my neck to my collar bone to my bra covered breasts. He reached around to unclip my bra, I arched my back to help him and he had it unclasped before I could even blink. He slowly uncovered my breasts and threw the bra somewhere in the room.

"Beautiful" he whispered and then he looked up from by chest to my eyes "You're beautiful darlin'" He said sincerely.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then went to work on my nipples. He sucked on my right while toying with the left one. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and then bit it gently. I was moaning louder and louder. He switched his movements giving each breast the same treatment.

When he was done I flipped us over.

I looked into his eyes and smirked "I do believe you wanted something from my lips?" I said innocently.

His eyes darkened and he smirked "Ah, yes" he traced his index finger over my bottom lip again and said "I want those... on my cock".

And just like that I had his boxers on the floor and my lips were on his cock.

"Shit" he hissed.

I pulled back and my tongue peeked out to taste him. Then without warning I took him in completely. I relaxed my throat as I deep throated him. He let out a loud moan.

"Jesus, Bella where the fuck did you learn to do..." he cut himself off with another moan.

"Oh God" he gripped my hair and I moaned sending the tremors to his dick. He bucked his hips and fucked my mouth.

"Just like that baby" He moaned.

He didn't look like he would last much longer.

**Decided to be nice and upload two chapters at once so you didn't have to wait! **


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV

Chapter 14

Fuck she's an expert at giving head.

She began to hollow out her cheeks. She worked faster as she realised I wouldn't last longer. She grazed her teeth along my length and plunged back down on me. I came undone.

"I'm gonna come sugar" I said through clenched teeth. She just sucked harder.

_Holy shit, she swallows_

And I was done I came with a force I didn't think possible.

_What is she doing to me?_

She let me go with a pop after licking up every last drop of my seed.

I grabbed her by the arms rolled us over and kissed her so hard I think I made us both bleed.

I went down to the last barrier of clothes and in one clean swoop ripped her panties off. She didn't even flinch...and fuck me she shaves.

I licked her folds and she moaned. I slid one finger into her while my tongue worked her clit.

"Fuck Jazz" she moaned and bucked her hips.

I added another finger and another while still circling the little bundle of nerves with my tongue. She kept bucking against me as I picked up the pace. Pumping in and out at a speed I didn't know I could go at. She moaned and writhed under me. She was close. I pushed her clit and rubbed it roughly.

"Come for me baby" I said. And she did. She shook violently. And I licked up her juices as she did mine and claimed her lips once again.

She moaned at tasting herself on me causing me to moan in return.

"I need you" she whimpered.

"I need you" I moaned. I reached over to my bedside cabinet and got a condom from the first drawer.

I rolled the condom on and positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her core a few times teasing her. Then I slowly slid into her while giving her passionate kisses. We both moaned when I filled her completely and I swear we were a perfect fit.

I waited for her to adjust to my length. She moved her hips up and I took that as a signal to start moving. I pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in.

"Fuck Jazz!" she screamed in pleasure.

"Bella" I moaned my response.

I wanted to go slow with Bella but right now after a year of teasing I HAD to FUCK her.

"Harder Jasper...I need you faster" She moaned.

I complied with her wishes and pick up the speed and gave it to her harder, each time was a little harder than before. I filled her all the way to the hilt each time.

I could feel she was close so I reached my hand between us and rubbed her clit.

"Come with me Bella" I groaned in her ear.

I felt her muscles clench around me, milking me for every last drop. We came together and rode out our orgasms.

"JASPER" She yelled.

"BELLA!" I grunted her name.

I collapsed beside her. Our breathing ragged. I discarded the condom and pulled Bella into a spooning position.

"Wow" was all she said. I chuckled and replied "Wow"

She rolled over to look at me. We looked into each others eyes for a few moments. Then I kissed her softly but it quickly deepened and I was once again hovering over her. She whispered

"Ready for round two cowboy?" with a smirk.

I looked at her with a smirk of my own realising we both still had our cowboy boots on.

"Definitely darlin'" she giggled as she too realised we were still wearing our boots.

We not only had round two but a round three also.

**Finally! **


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Chapter 15

Morning again. Ugh. I had an amazing dream last night...

My eyes snapped open to find Jasper Whitlock watching me with a smile.

FUCK ME! That really happened. I FUCKED JASPER WHITLOCK

"Morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Morning" I said just looking at him. I rolled over

"Ouch" I said. He looked at me worried.

"My pelvis hurts" I laughed a little as did he.

"Sorry" he said but he didn't look sorry.

"No you're not" I said with a playful glare.

"No, I'm really not" he smirked. He bent down to kiss me but I covered my mouth.

"Morning breath" I said. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head now hovering over me.

"I don't give a fuck sugar" He said seductively and then his swollen lips were on my swollen lips and our tongues were tangling together once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to pull him closer.

It was just getting good when my phone rang.

"Ugh" I said.

"Ignore it darlin'..." he trailed off as his hand slid slowly down my stomach and rubbed my pussy. I moaned into his mouth and trailed my hands down his chest and abs to his dick and grabbed it.

"Fuck" he hissed.

We had round four then and god it was good.

"I'm gonna have a shower" I said when my breathing calmed.

"Need any company?" He asked hopeful. I laughed and walked to the bathroom naked swaying my hips. "Is that a yes?" I heard him run to the bathroom.

When he got there I was already in and soaking wet... not just from the water. I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. He grabbed my hips and in one quick movement had my facing him and had slammed me against the tiles on the wall of his shower.

"I have imagined fucking you just like this darlin'" he said as he trailed kisses to my mouth. When he claimed my mouth again he lifted me off the floor and my legs naturally wound around him.

Without warning he slammed into me and I instantly felt a coil start to form in my stomach. He was hitting parts inside of me that I didn't even know existed and it was heaven.

His hand worked its way in between us to my clit, pinching it, sending me over the edge. I bit his pulse point causing him to fall over with me.

When he was sure I could stand on my own he gently let me down and we washed each other clean after round five.

When we were walking out of the bathroom I caught a look at myself in the mirror.

"Fuck" I said.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

I pointed to my neck. It was covered in hickies and bite marks. He chuckled and pointed to his, his neck was covered in hickies, bites marks and scratched.

"I guess we were just marking each other as ours" He said and gave me a quick kiss.

We hung out in his living room watching crappy TV, making out most of the time. When I looked at the clock I realised I hadn't been home.

"Shit. Charlie. I need to get home" I said standing.

Jasper stood with me looking a little disappointed... it was cute.

"Where will you tell him you were?" He asked

"Alice's" I said automatically.

"Ok. See you tomorrow at school?" He asked.

"Of course... by the way" I leaned in close smirking "You owe me the panties you ripped."

He smirked back and moved closer "Darlin' I'd rather you not wear any, it makes it easier to have you whenever, however and wherever I want you" he said seductively.

He kissed me hard for a good 5 minutes. Our tongues exploring each others mouths, hands everywhere.

I pulled back placed a chaste kiss on his lips and walked to the door. I turned before I left.

"See ya cowboy" I said.

"Later you little vixen" he smirked.

"Yeehaw" I winked and left.

Realizing I didn't have a car I walked, I enjoyed the walk it gave me time to think.

I think I may love Jasper Whitlock.


	16. Chapter 16

JPOV

Chapter 16

It's official. I'm in love with Bella Swan.

I'm fucking in love. How the fuck did that happen?

I don't really care 'coz I wouldn't change it for anything.

Great. Now I'm getting fucking sentimental. Shit.

Last night was the best! She is the best fuck I have ever had.

It was weird though because for a spilt second I had deja vu but I don't remember now. It's not like I've had sex with Bella before...

Anyway. We didn't talk about if we were together, fuck buddies or if it was a one night...and morning thing.

I hope we are together. I want to be able to dry hump her at lunch just like everyone else.

I'm at school now and everyone is staring at me. They probably know I gave up the game to fuck Bella.

My friends other than Bella came up to me with shit eating grins on their faces.

Emmett slapped my back "I'm proud of you Jazz. You gave up the game for Bella without a drop of alcohol in you" he said booming with laughter.

"You guys did fuck right?" Edward asked

"Are you guys together now?" Alice practically yelled.

"Are you in love with her?" Rose whispered.

But I didn't answer, I was barely paying attention. I was looking past them at the definition of sex.

Bella had just stepped off of her bike and took her helmet off she shook her hair out that was still in loose curls. Today she was wearing dark grey short shorts with a tight light grey top that was strapless. She was wearing black UGG books and a black belt. She had on grey eye shadow, her black eyeliner and black mascara. And she was staring right back at me with a smirk.

"That is the definition of sex" I said out loud.

All of our friends turned toward Bella and had on smirks of their own. Before Bella could reach us the bell rang. Our friends went on ahead. Bella started walking to the entrance of the school and I followed trying to catch up. When we entered inside the halls were deserted and I had gone way too fucking long without kissing her.

I grabbed her wrist spun her around and pushed her up against the lockers, attacking her mouth with mine.

It was hard and desperate. My tongue brushed her lip begging for entrance which she eagerly granted, our tongues danced together passionately. I grabbed her legs and lifted her off the ground. My hands were on her ass, my body pressed tightly against hers. Her legs were around my waist, her hands were everywhere.

It was getting really heated and I desperately needed to fuck her again but I was gonna have to wait. Just as our hands were moving to where we wanted them most the bell rang. The fucking bell rang.

I growled in frustration. We both paused momentarily.

"Fuck it" I said against her lips and kept kissing her.

"Jazz" she moaned "People are going to see us when they go to their next cla..." I cut her off with my tongue.

"So...let them see" I smiled as did she and we started making out again in the exact same position ignoring all the people walking by.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Chapter 17

We stayed in the same position. Jasper pinning me to the locker with my legs rapped tightly around him.

I couldn't really focus on the people around with Jasper's tongue down my throat and all, but damn it felt good.

"My god. Get a room" Rose said.

"You guys going to class or what?" Em asked. I turned my head to answer him but before I could speak Jazz grabbed my face and was kissing me again.

"Jeez dude, let the girl breathe" Edward chuckled.

"Hello. Are you coming or not lovebirds?" Alice asked. We didn't stop we just kept making out in the hallway.

"Fine we will see you at lunch. You guys did have sex right?" Em asked. Again we didn't answer…we would tell him at lunch.

"Fine. Bye. You guys better have fucked or I swear to God…" Alice trailed off.

"Bye. Remember to let her breathe Jazz" Em yelled as they walked down the hallway.

When they were gone Jasper let me breathe but his lips were immediately on my neck.

"Jazz" I moaned

"Mmm" was his incoherent response.

"We should get to class…" I was cut off once again but Jasper's lips.

"Fuck it" I said against his lips like he did to me minutes before. He chuckled and carried me out to his car to continue our session.

By the time lunch came around everyone knew Jasper quit the game. They knew I won…they didn't know how close I was to throwing in the towel if he hadn't.

Jazz and I walked in together. Everyone stopped their dry humping and stared in silence at the will they won't they couple of the school.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lunch line. We got our food and sat at our table with our friends. By this time the lunch room was filled with chatter again.

"You guys fucked yet?" Em asked as always. But this time we answered differently from all the other times.

"Yes" we said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed a little the others had huge smiles.

"'Bout god damn time" Em hollered.

"So…?" Alice asked.

I decided to play stupid. "So, what?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Details!" Rose all but yelled.

"Nope" I said with a pop.

"Please!!!" they both whined like children.

I could feel Jazz laughing beside me.

"You want to give them the details? Go ahead." I said cocking an eyebrow.

He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head.

"Didn't think so" I said quietly with a smirk which he returned.

"I will say one thing" he said to us all "I know it's weird but I had a moment of déjà vu last night." Our friends all looked at us.

"You know now that you mention it so did I" I said truthfully.

"But you guys have never had sex before" Em stated.

"No shit Sherlock" I remarked, he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Omg!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"What?" we all asked together.

"I think I know why you guys had déjà vu." She said excitedly.

Well this should be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

JPOV

Chapter 18

We all waited, looking at Alice expectantly. This should be interesting.

"Thing about it guys…" she started.

"Jazz. I know you have never told anyone when and where you lost your virginity but I have always known anyway and now it's time to tell the rest. I have a reason. Trust me." She continued. How the hell did she know?

Everyone was looking at me.

"At Bella's 16th birthday party" I whispered.

Silence.

"Seriously dude. I'm gonna kill you!" Em shouted some people looked at us.

"I'll help him. Asshole!" Edward added.

"Guys, it's not a big deal." Bella said calmly. "But what does that have to do with our déjà vu?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice smirked. "Well Bella, you told me that you didn't actually remember sleeping with Mike you just assumed because he was in the room and when you asked him he said yes but did he hesitate before he answered?" She asked.

"Well I…yeah actually. How did you know?" Bella said completely confused and I was right there with her.

Alice just continued to smirk. "Jazz, do you actually remember having sex with Lauren?" She asked me.

"Ye…well no" I said realizing that I never actually questioned it.

"Why did you assume it was her?"

"Because when I woke up she was in the room. I asked her if we fucked and she said yes." I said as though it were obvious.

"Did she hesitate to answer?" she asked her smile growing by the second.

"Yeah. Why?" she squealed in delight. The others were smiling now too, other than Bella and me.

"What?" We asked at the same time.

"Where were you guys when you woke up?" Rose asked.

"The hall" we replied again in unison.

"And Mike was next to you and Lauren was next to you?" Edward asked.

"Yes" again in unison.

"You guys did not fuck Newton and Mallory" Alice stated.

"Who did we fuck then oh wise one?" Bella asked completely frustrated.

"Bella look to your right. Jasper look to your left" Em said. Jesus even he got it before we did…that's saying something.

Bella and I did what we were told and ended up looking into each others eyes.

"What?!" we both yelled. Everyone looked at us before continuing their conversations.

Our friends looked at us smiling smugly.

Think Jasper, think. Did you fuck Bella? If your first time was with Bella you're a lucky son of a bitch. Now, remember what happened. I fucked…

_HOLY SHIT! I LOST MY V CARD TO BELLA SWAN!_

I remember some things now. My eyes widened and so did our friends smiles as they realized I remembered something. Bella was still trying to think.

It was coming back in bits and pieces and soon the puzzle was complete.

_Fuck! Bella was good even as a virgin!_

BEST SEX EVER!

"I remember everything now!" I said stunned. WOW! Were the only words to describe it.

"Well?" Em asked

"WOW!" was all I said. They were still smirking.

Bella was still concentrating; she had that cute crease in between her brows.

I decided to give her a few clues.

I leaned over so that my lips were at her ear and whispered "Cherry lips"

She looked confused and then asked Alice "Do you remember what make up you had me wear?" she was getting warmer.

"Of course, you had on blue eyeliner, black mascara, blusher and cherry lip-gloss. Why?" Alice asked still smirking.

Bella's mouth fell open slightly.

I was going to give another clue.

Again with my lips by her ear I whispered "Now we gotta try to be quiet sugar" in my Texas drawl. We had to be quiet in case her dad heard.

She sucked in a breath and her eyes went wide. She was remembering. She was really warm now. Almost there.

One more clue…

My lips ghosted over her neck to her ear. I sucked in her earlobe and whispered "Playing with fire" in a disapproving tone.

Her head shot toward me and she whispered back "Maybe I wanna get burned." She's smokin' hot now…_she's always smokin' hot…_I know but that's not what I meant.

I kissed her hard and then dragged her out of the lunch hall with our friends smirking, whistling and cat calling after us.

WOW! How the fuck was she that good on her first go?


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Chapter19

_FUCK ME!_ Jasper was my first! And God he was good.

How could he be that good when he was a virgin?

How hot am I right now? Too hot. I need to fuck Jasper.

He's still kissing me in the hallway.

"I need to be in you Bella" He moaned into my mouth.

"Please" was all I could gasp.

We were pulling each other as close as possible. Every inch of his body was pressing against mine and it was heaven.

The bell rang and we both groaned. I pulled away with one last hard kiss and made my way toward one of the only classes I didn't have with Jasper.

Jazz grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, his lips at my ear as he whispered "I will have you again darlin', before the last bell rings today" he kissed me fiercely and we walked in opposite directions.

What did he mean? He was going to have me…at school?

I walked into English class and everyone stared. God get over it. I fucked Jasper but it's really none of their god damn business.

The period felt like it lasted forever and I usually like English but my mind was with Jasper. He was going to fuck me at school!

When the bell rang I walked out of class and headed for Trig. As I was walking past the bathrooms I was grabbed and pulled into the men's bathroom. I let out a squeal of surprise and a hand clamped over my mouth.

I turned around and saw Jasper with his eyes closed.

"Jazz, I can't be in the men's room this is weird…" I stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes._ Lust and….love?_

The intensity made me lose my train of thought and before I had time to think Jasper pulled me into one of the stalls and attached his lips to my neck.

"Jazz" I moaned. I should be in class and I should care that I'm not but damn I'd get yelled at by Charlie any day if this happened.

"Bella" he grunted. Then he looked up at me and smirked with a hint of amusement.

"Now we gotta try to be quiet sugar" he whispered seductively in his Texas drawl just like our first time.

I think my eyes may have rolled into the back of my head as I moaned quite loudly but was quickly muffled by Jaspers mouth.

He made quick work of our clothes until I was only in my underwear and he was only in his boxers.

He ripped my panties again and hissed in my ear "I thought I told you not to wear panties. It wastes time that could be better spent" and then he gave me a brand new hickie on my neck.

Jazz ripped the wrapper of a condom, rolled it on and slid home.

"God darlin'. So tight…so wet" He groaned.

"For you…always" I managed before it was lost in our moans of pleasure.

I kissed him hungrily trying desperately to quieten his moans but in all honesty…mine weren't much better.

Jasper lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him without thought. He was hitting my sweet spots and he knew I was close. He reached down and pinched my clit while saying "Come for me Cherry lips"

And I was gone. I came hard and rode out my amazing orgasm with Jasper following close behind me pumping in and out of me as he rode out his own orgasm spilling his seed into the condom.

We held each other for some time as our breathing regulated. When we were calmer we quickly dressed and got out of the stall.

"That was…wow" he said and I chuckled lightly.

"I can't believe you just grabbed me and pulled me in here" I said feigning annoyance.

"I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago darlin'" He purred in my ear.

"Well…you should still be punished." I said thoughtfully.

I turned around and pushed him against the wall. "I really should torture you" I said looking up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes widened and his breathing got shallow. I ground into his once again hard erection. He moaned and let his head fall back onto the wall.

I kissed up his neck to his ear, I nibbled on his earlobe before sucking it in granting me another moan from Jasper. "What's the matter cowboy? Can't handle the heat?" I whispered.

"Can you?" He managed to groan out.

I bucked my hips against his and his hands went tightly to my waist.

"Like I said, maybe I wanna get burned" I purred. I gave him a new hickie in the same place he had just given me one. Then I sucked in his bottom lip and bit down hard drawing a little blood. Jasper hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"See ya babe" I said against his lips and left the bathroom as the bell rang. The last thing I heard was Jasper growling…and fuck me it was hot!

I was half way down the hallway when I saw him come out to the corridor full of kids his eyes were searching until they met mine and he started making his way towards me.

I picked up my pace and made it to my bike before I saw him piling out of the school with other students including our friends who were looking at him in question. He looked wild and on a mission.

I had grabbed one of his cowboy hats from his locker earlier so I put it one and whistled as loud as I could. All of our friends turned my way and smirked when they saw me. Jasper's eyes found mine; I tipped the hat in his direction then took it off and did a little curtsy before putting it back on.

Our friends were laughing at Jasper as he got more and more hot 'n' bothered. He took a step towards me and I immediately got on my bike and drove off without glancing back for good measure.

I gotta say I'm glad we fucked in the men's room but it was a good excuse to mess with Jasper.

And fuck me it was fun.


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

Chapter 20

God, Bella is such a little vixen and I love her but…

Damn she's gonna give me blue balls teasing me like that.

When she drove off I was full of lust. I was painfully hard – trying to cover it up – and was still thinking of us fucking in the bathroom.

Jesus that was hot. In the school! And the little teasing session after was torturously hot.

It's not like she was actually mad at me for fucking her in the men's room she just loves the chance to mess…_play _with me.

When I turned around everyone was gone other than our friends who had amused looks on their faces.

"I've said it before but damn Bella's good!" Em hollered.

"You are so whipped" Edward laughed. I just glared at him but honestly… I didn't mind being whipped as long as Bella was the one doing the whipping.

"God, you two have got it bad. You do realize you were each other's first for everything. Fist friend that's a girl…" Rose started.

"First kiss" Edward said.

"First fuck" Em added.

"And first love" Alice finished. I just looked at her. How the hell does she know these things?

"You and Bella are so in love. It's painfully obvious but…if you're not careful and you don't get everything in place…" She looked right into my eyes "You just might lose each other to the game"

"The game is finished" I said confused.

She gave me a sad smile "The game is never finished. You just have to make sure it stays strictly between you and Bella. Don't lose each other over this fucked up game you guys created to hide behind" She warned.

Then they all got into their cars and drove off.

Driving home I realized we are still playing the game but it's ok because it's with each other and no one else.

I love Bella and I love the game and I seem to be lucky enough to have both right now. But if I had to I'd give up the game in a heart beat for Bella.

How am I Jasper Whitlock supposed to tell Isabella Swan I love her and want to be her boyfriend?

Like Alice said, I better figure it out soon if I want Bella to be my girl and have it stay that way.

The game is between Bella and I there are no other players aloud.

I love Bella Swan.

I want her to be my girl.

Now all I have to do is make it happen and keep it that way.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

Chapter 21

I can't stop thinking about Jasper. Not just the fucking as much as I love that.

I am officially in love with Jasper Whitlock.

How am I Bella Swan meant to tell Jasper Whitlock I love him and want to be his girlfriend?

Yeah that's going to go over well.

Just as I was letting my brain go into over drive I got a call from Alice.

"Hey honey, what's up?" I asked.

"You wanna come over? Everyone's here. All the gang plus Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben and Tyler" she said.

"Why the fuck is Mike, Lauren and Jessica there?" I asked disgusted.

"They just sort of tagged along with the others. Please come." I could practically see her pout.

"Fine. I'll be there in 5" I said and snapped the phone shut.

When I arrived everyone was in a circle waiting for me.

"Hey Bells. Come, sit" Alice said. I sat between her and Jasper.

Jasper gave my hand a quick squeeze and I felt a jolt of electricity I hadn't felt before and it seemed like he did to because we both jerked back and looked at each other.

We gave each other small smiles and then turned to the others.

"Ok…so, first truth or dare" Alice said.

"I'll start…Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth" Edward said. "Cough – pussy – cough" surprise, that came from Em.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone else in the circle and if so who was it?" She asked.

Lauren and Jessica sat up starter and tried to look seductive.

"Yes." He said glancing my way "Bella" he said simply.

I gave him a small smile.

"Ok… Bella truth or dare? Please pick truth" She said. Everyone laughed.

"Gee, I don't know… go on then truth." She smiled at me.

"How many people here have you had sex with?" She asked smirking.

"Male and female?" I asked unfazed.

"Yup" she said. I counted in my head.

"Five" I said.

"Shouldn't it be six?" Mike asked.

"No" I said not looking his way.

"Yes. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, _Jasper_" he sneered Jasper's name and I glared at him "And me" he said proudly.

"Actually you're not on that list" I said emotionlessly.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll get to that in a few minutes" Alice intervened with an evil glint in her eye and I just had to smirk at her.

"Jessica, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth" she answered

"Who did you really lose your virginity to?" everyone says it's called Ollie but we know better.

"Eric" she whispered. Wow.

Eric looked proud. Tyler and Mike patted him on the back.

"Edward" she purred his name. Rose looked ready to kill her.

"Truth or dare" Jessica continued truing to sound sexy.

Edward grimaced. "Dare"

She smiled. "I dare you to kiss someone on the lips for 10 seconds in the circle other than Rosalie" she was smirking by now.

Rose looked fuming; I reached other and gave her hand a squeeze. She gave me a small smile.

Edward looked at Rose, she nodded her head and then he turned and his lips were on mine.

"He..." I was going to yell "hey" but it was cut off by his lips.

We sat there kissing trying not to laugh and failing miserably. We someone yelled "10" we both broke down laughing as did our friends. Rose and Jazz looked a little tense.

"You ok Rose?" I asked. She gave me a real smile and nodded.

Rather than ask Jasper I just squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.

"Ok. Em, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare" he said proudly.

"I dare you to kiss Bella with tongue…" my mouth had dropped open. "Simply because Jasper will try to kill you. Alice knows it's only a dare."

Emmett looked from Edward, to me, to Alice, to Jazz, to everyone else.

Alice gave a slight nod to him – very subtly I might add – and smirked at me and then Jasper.

Jazz was holding onto my hand for dear life.

I looked at him my mouth still hanging open and when I turned back around Emmett was right there and his tongue was in my open mouth.

I gave a half squeal half growl in shock and annoyance.

When he was done I smacked him on the back of the head and did the same to Edward.

"Oh, come on Bells. It's nothing you haven't done before." Em chuckled.

I just glared at him as was Jasper.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Why is everyone picking on me" I grumbled to myself but they heard it 'coz they laughed.

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to tell us how you really lost your virginity" he said smiling at me. All of my friends were. Jasper was beaming. The others however looked confused.

I cleared my throat "Well…basically I got trashed and when I woke up I could only see Mike so when I asked him if we had sex he said yes but he hesitated. I have just recently found out that Newton and Mallory are liars. I actually fucked Jasper that night so you see…I actually lost my virginity to Jasper Whitlock." I finished.

Mike and Lauren were looking at us in shock and anger.

"And thank God to. Having to think your first fuck was these two? I'd feel sorry for you" Rose said smiling pleasantly.

"Anyway, Alice truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" she said while bouncing in her seat.

"I dare you to kiss someone with tongue other than Emmett in this circle" I said sticking my tongue out at Emmett.

"Ok" she yelled and threw herself at me.

Before I could protest her tongue was down my throat. Ten seconds later I had to forcefully push the damn pixie off of me.

"Why me? What the hell, by the end of this I'm going to have kissed all of my best friends. 3 down 2 to go" We all laughed.

"Ok let's fix that shall we?" Alice said with a dangerous tone.

"Rose truth or dare" she asked.

"Dare" Rosalie answered. "Damn" I whispered. I knew what she was gonna have to do.

"I dare you to kiss Bella with tongue" Alice sang.

Rose crawled over to me smirking. When she closed the distance she did exactly what Alice did. She threw herself at me.

When she was done I could barley breathe. "Jeez" I said.

"Four down one to go" Edward smirked.

"Maybe we shouldn't make them kiss. They may never stop" Em boomed laughing with the others.

"Jazz, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to make out with Bella until it's either yours or Bella's turn to play" she said.

Jasper smiled, grabbed my hips and pulled me to straddle him. Then he attacked my mouth. My hands were grabbing his shirt pulling him closer and his hands were on my ass pushing me into him further.

We went on like this for god knows how long. Our mouths never left the other no matter how much we needed air.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!?" I heard my friends shout.

I turned to look at them they were all amused "What?" I asked confused. Oh the game.

"Sorry" I said not one bit sorry.

"Sure you are" Rose said sarcastically.

I tried to move from Jasper but he was holding me there.

"Jazz let the girl go. She's gonna be right beside you" Em said laughing.

He let me go but had me pressed against his side, as close as possible.

"Right so my turn?" I asked they all nodded.

Well that was… fun?


	22. Chapter 22

JPOV

Chapter 22

Bella kissed all of our friends. AGAIN. But I id get a make out session so I'm good.

"Let's play I've never" Alice yelled.

She got two bottles of vodka and thirteen shot glasses.

"Ok. I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Ben said.

Rose, Alice and Bella were the only one's to drink.

"I have never danced at a strip club" Angela said.

Everyone was still until Bella threw another drink back. HOLY SHIT!

"You danced at a strip club?" I choked out.

"In Phoenix, it was a dare" she said.

"I've never…" Bella trailed off trying to think of something.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Em asked her laughing.

"Shut up. I'm thinking" She retorted "I've never been caught masturbating"

Em, Edward, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and I all drank. The others were laughing.

"I've never paid for sex" I said. Eric drank another shot with a red face.

"I've not fucked more than three people. Male or female" Tyler said.

Bella and I were the only one's to drink.

"How many?" Eric asked.

"Four" I said.

"Five" Bella said. "I feel like such a slut right now" she whispered to herself. I was the only one to hear her.

I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I shook my head "No you're not"

We smiled at each other and then a throat was cleared.

We turned back and continued the game.

Games seem to be everywhere I look these days.

When it was time to leave Bella and I were walking together. She was about to pass my car to get to her bike when I stopped her. I turned her towards me and then trapped her between me and the car with my hands pressed flat against the car by her head.

"Darlin'" I whispered. This was it I was gonna tell her I wanted to be with her.

"Hmm" was her response.

I looked at her, her eyes were closed. _Just say it you pussy!_

"I like you" I blurted out. _Smooth. Real, smooth._

Her eyes snapped open. She looked like she was searching for something. I just hope she liked what ever she found.

Her eyes were soft with a hint of amusement "I like you too" she said. She was making fun of how I said it, but she still meant it.

I kissed her with a smile on my face. I could have told her I loved her but maybe it's too soon. This kiss was gentler than the kisses we usually shared. I could feel adoration, happiness and…_love?_

It quickly grew more heated. Her hands in my hair tugging, while my hands were on her ass and up her shirt.

She swerved us around and once again walked of with a chaste kiss, leaving me with a full erection. More cold showers, how fun.

"It's not nice to tease you know?" I asked her.

"I know but…Charlie's probably wondering where I am" She faked innocent. "Plus, it's fun" she smirked and drove off for the second time that day.

Fuck me. That girl is gonna be the death of me. I love her.

**100 reviews! You guys rock!**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

Chapter 23

"_I like you" _I can't believe he said it like that. I thought he'd be smoother…but it was cute.

Jasper Whitlock "likes" me. Jasper FUCKING Whitlock.

I like him too sooo much. I was going to tell him I love him but maybe it's too soon.

I really hope our game stays between us. I mean I love the game but I love Jasper so much more.

I wonder if we are going out. Is it official? No, of course not or he would have told me. God I'm getting paranoid.

When I got home Charlie was waiting for me.

"Bella guess what?" he said looking proud for some reason.

"What?" I asked. He never really cares if I have something exciting happening why should I care?

"The reverend say you were voted the ideal teenage role model" he stated.

WHAT. THE. FUCK?! Me? Bella Swan, a fucking role model for teenagers.

Fuck me I'm worse than the lot of them.

"Dad, I can't be the ideal role model I'm worse than…_half _of them" I said.

"Don't be silly. I know you have drunk and partied from time to time but you're Bella. Don't mess this up ok? I'm chief police and you're _supposed _to be my perfect daughter. So, lie if you have too" he said. The he turned back to the TV.

A fucking ideal role model. What the fuck am I gonna do?

The next day at school I told my friends about the whole thing.

They are still staring at me in shock and it's been 5 minutes.

"Guys I need help here" I said pleadingly.

"Right" Jazz said and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"But…you're worse than every teenager in this fucked up town" Em stated.

"Thanks Em" I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Bells but its true" he defended.

"Yeah I know. What the fuck am I gonna say to the reverend? I'll need to lie about everything." I said.

"When is it?" Rose asked.

"Next week" I said unenthusiastically.

"Do you want us to come sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Please?" I asked. They all nodded with smiles.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Edward added laughing. Alice slapped the back of his head. The bell rang.

"See ya Eddie" Jasper said to him annoyed. They just mock glared at each other before smiling and going off to classes.

Jasper still had my hand and it felt good. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. I smiled back and he gave me a needy kiss. Our tongues danced as we clutched at each other.

We had reached the class by now. When we entered we were stared at us AGAIN.

We took our seats at the back of the class for math. Jasper held my hand under the table.

He was drawing lazy circles into the back of my hand. He entwined our fingers and started playing with them. It was VERY distracting. He placed my hand on his thigh and dragged up and down. Eventually my hand worked on its own accord and Jazz put his hand on my thigh.

We ended up palming each other all over again only this time Jasper went up my skirt, pushed my panties to the side and slid a finger into me.

"Fuck" I hissed.

I needed him to stop or I would moan too loudly but it felt so good. So instead I thought _if I'm going down you're going down with me. _I reached over and unbuttoned and zipped his jeans and started stroking his length.

We were both breathing heavily and moaning as quietly as possible.

"Shit Bella baby" Jazz groaned.

Just then the bell rang. We fixed ourselves and Jasper dragged me out side and attacked me hungrily.

God, he is seriously going to kill me…slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

JPOV

Chapter 24

God, she is seriously going to kill me…slowly.

I swear if I could life off of nothing but Bella life would be perfect.

As I walked to my next class Alice stopped me.

"Be careful" she said worriedly "I heard a rumour that Lauren is gonna plan something to wreck you and Bella." And then she hurried off to class.

What the Fuck? She better not fuck this up for me and Bella.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Alice kept sending me worried glances every now and then but so far nothings happened.

At the end of the day I had agreed to meet Bella in the theatre because it was half way from her last class and half way from mine.

I got there before her so I stood on the stage and waited for her. I had never been on the stage before, it was quite cool.

The door opened and in came Jessica. Well at least it's not Lauren but it's not Bella either. Jessica, the bitch better stay the fuck away from me.

"Hey Jasper" she tried to sound innocent but I could tell something was up. She walked trying to sway her hips seductively and batted her eyelashes. It was disgusting.

"What do you want Jessica?" I really couldn't be bothered with her and Bella would be here soon.

"Oh don't be like that. We just wanted a little fun" she said smirking. We?

"What do you mean we?" I asked annoyed. Just as I asked that Lauren came out from behind the curtains.

"Well… Bella's a bitch and needs to know that she may have been the first to fuck you but she definitely won't be the last" Lauren said.

"What the fuck. One Bella's not a bitch. Two it is none of your business who I do or don't fuck. And three you're both just jealous of Bella." I was seriously pissed off.

They both advanced on me. _You do not hit girls. You do not hit girls._ I chanted over and over in my head.

They both pushed against my chest and I hit a wall. In that instant I was about to throw them off of the stage.

Lauren shoved her hand down my pants and Jessica started unbuttoning my shirt and what fucking perfect timing they had. I was just about to shove them off of me and tell them to fuck off when I heard the door open again.

I looked over in time to see the back of Bella's retreating form. SHIT!

I pushed them hard and they both fell to the ground. I fixed myself and then started for the door.

"You two are sick fucks. Not even the homeless would shag you. Bitches" I sneered at them as I left the theatre.

That was the most disgusting experience of my life. They bitches are horrible. The feeling of them touching me made me want to be sick. Add that to the fact that Bella saw it and I was seriously about to pass out.

I understand that it looked bad. We never talked about us being official and she probably thinks I was trying to get laid. Fuck! I hope she will believe me when I tell her that they pounced and I definitely didn't want to reciprocate the gesture.

While running to my car I ran into my friends. Em punched me in the face and it hurt like hell. Edward proceeded to punch me in the opposite side of the face. Fuck it hurts. Alice and Rose followed their examples and slapped me on both sides of the face. They all looked ready to kill me.

"YOU STUPID SHIT!" Em yelled.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!" Edward added.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAZZ?" Rose shouted at me.

"BELLA IS FUCKING DEVISTATED YOU ASS!" Alice finished their yelling.

"Guys I swear I didn't do anything. Alice you told me Lauren was planning something remember. I was waiting for Bella in the theatre when Jessica and Lauren pounced on me. Bella walked in at the exact moment before I pushed them to the ground. She ran away before I could explain" I pleaded with them.

They all looked at me and then each other and nodded.

"We believe you dude" Edward said.

"But it won't be as easy for Bella" Rose stated.

"You guys never talked about being together properly so she most likely thinks you were doing what you always do with girls" Em added.

"But Bella's not like those girls" I said

"We know Jazz. When she came out crying and told us what happened I told her you loved her and she just looked at me. Just before she went to her bike she whispered that may be so but he seems to love the game more. Then she left no tears and no emotion. It scared the shit out of us." Alice said exasperated.

"Those bitches have not fucked this up for you Jasper. Not yet. Go to Bella NOW and try to fix this." Rose said. I was half way to my truck before she had even finished.

This is gonna be hard. But I won't stop until she knows the truth about what happened today and how I feel about her.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

Chapter 25

I can't believe this is happening. I'm such an idiot!

I have no right to be mad at him. I mean we aren't even together. This is just like any other time he fucked someone so why am I getting pissed.

_He did tell you he liked you. _Apparently not enough...

When I walked in on the two of them all over him I swear my heart split into two. I have never felt anything like that before in my life. Then I fucking cried like a girl.

Alice told me he loved me. Yeah right, why would he? Even if he does it's obvious he loves the game more.

The look on our friends' faces was heart braking, like I told them I killed their puppy or something. Once I cried myself out I had no tears left, I didn't have the strength to even feel my emotions. I think that scared them more than the tears themselves, the fact that I had no emotion left.

I raced home on my bike. I needed to get out of there before I went back and killed the two bitches pawing at the man I love. Fuck.

When I got home I ran straight into the house and locked the door. I couldn't deal with unexpected visitors right now.

About one minute after I had locked the door I heard someone knock it. NOT NOW! I screamed in my head. I made my way towards the door and unlocked the door.

I immediately tried to slam it shut again but he was too fast he shot his hand out and walked through the door before shutting it behind him.

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"You" he said looking straight into my eyes and he didn't fucking hesitate as he said it. Shit.

"You had me. Now, not so much. I have no right to be mad at you coz we were never officially together so it's not my place but…I don't wanna be one of the many Jazz. Sorry." I said clearly to him.

He stepped towards me "I don't want you to be one of the many. I want you to be the only one Bella. What you saw today was not what it looked like honest. I know it sounds like some bullshit excuse but I was waiting for you in the theatre when they came at me. You walked in the exact moment before I pushed their asses to the ground. I swear Bella, I didn't initiate it and I definitely didn't return the gesture. Before they could do any more I shoved them away. I don't want any one but you Bella." He finished his speech and I so badly wanted to believe him. He sounded so sincere.

I stared at him for a long time not sure of what to say.

"Jazz…I…I want to believe you. I really do but it's just that…It's really hard to believe it when the game is something that we have been playing since what seems like forever. I just…I don't even know" I really didn't know what to do.

He took another step forward and stroked my cheek, I leaned into his touch.

"I need to think" I said as much as it killed me. I took a step back and looked into his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazz but I just…I need time to sort through my thoughts" I said.

He smiled sadly and nodded a little "I understand Bella. Just…figure it out soon please. I can't stand to be away from you for to long." He whispered.

Just as he was about to shut the door he whispered "I'm really sorry Bella" and then he shut the door.

He apologized even though he did nothing wrong…at least I don't think he did. I think I believe him. But how can I believe him. Can we be together? What about the game? Will this happen again? Can we be together without always wondering if the other wants the game more than the actual relationship?

I have a headache now…way to go Bella.

Well tomorrow is gonna be fun.


	26. Chapter 26

JPOV

Chapter 26

Well, that wasn't a total disaster but it could have gone better.

I really hope she believed me. She has to, I can't be without her.

Fuck me I'm going soft now. I love her so much. I need to tell her but I didn't get a chance to last night. Maybe I should tell her today? No not at school.

When I arrived all of our friends were there but Bella wasn't.

"Hey Jazz, how did it go?" Alice asked worriedly. They really did look like I killed their pet or something.

"Not bad but not good either." I said un-emotionlessly.

They all nodded. Just as the bell rang Bella pulled up on her bike and stepped off.

She looked amazing as always. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a blood red tight spaghetti strap top with black and red converses. Her hair was down and wavy. Her eyes were dark and her lips were their natural pink.

God I wish I could kiss her right now. How did I end up back to where I started? Oh right the two bitches.

We didn't have a chance to greet her as the bell had already ringed so we all hurried off to class.

The day was uneventful. It went by in a blur until lunch. Bella and I hadn't spoken all day but maybe at lunch we will since we will be surrounded by our friends.

When I arrived again everyone but Bella was there. I got my food and sat down with my friends.

As soon as I was in my seat Lauren and Jessica were by my sides. Fuck!

"What the fuck do you two want?" I hissed at them.

"We never got a chance to finish what we started Jazzy" Lauren said in her annoying voice.

"Well I don't want to finish it so piss off" I said not even looking at them.

"Oh come on Jazzy" Jessica piped in.

"He said fuck off" Rose said getting impatient.

"Yeah, piss off and ruin your own lives rather than everyone else's" Alice added

"What the fuck is your problem?" Edward asked clearly pissed at the two bitches.

"You need to stay the fuck away from us, Jasper and Bella" Em growled.

The two girls stayed rooted to where they were. They looked at each other and then moved closer to me. What the fuck?

Just then Bella walked into the lunch hall and everyone stopped to look at her. She simply rolled her eyes went to grab a drink and sauntered over to us.

"Hey Bella" Lauren said in a fake pleasant voice.

"Yeah hey Bella" Jessica repeated. Can't even think of her own sentences.

"Hey" Bella said as she reached us. They looked at each other confused.

Bella ignored them and sat down on my lap gently straddling me. She looked right into my eyes and swept some hair out of my eye affectionately with a slight smile on her lips.

"You…I mean…aren't you…" Lauren tried to speak.

"Yeah…shouldn't you be…" Jessica was no better.

I could barely hear them I was to busy looking at Bella. From the corner of my eyes I could see our friends smiling and looking hopeful.

Bella rested her head on my head as we continued to stare into each other's eyes. I had completely forgotten where we were. I reached up and stroked her cheek she leaned into my touch and grabbed my hand.

She pulled back slightly and said "I believe you" then I pulled her mouth to mine not even registering if she needed more time, all I could think was that she believed me and was straddling my lap.

I didn't need to worry for long because she kissed me back. Her hands tangled into my messy hair and I grabbed onto her hips so tightly it might leave a mark but she ain't complaining so I ain't letting go.

My tongue swept over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. My grip on her waist got impossibly tighter and our tongues battled for dominance. She tugged on my hair gently eliciting a moan from me which gained me a moan from her in return.

She eventually pulled back and whispered into my ear "I do believe you Jazz…Just give me a little more time. I won't take long I promise"

She pulled back and looked at me "I'll wait for you darlin', you don't need to worry" I whispered so no one but her could hear. She smiled slightly and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before getting up.

She turned toward our friends and smiled at them beaming at her.

"BITCH!" Lauren screamed.

"SLUT!" Jessica yelled.

Bella turned to them looking bored. She threw her drink into their faces which I hadn't even notice her opening still looking bored.

"What did I tell you about messing with my friends?" Bella said in a deadly calm voice. Jessica shrunk back a little remembering when Bella had said that to her she had also punched her. Lauren flinched a little also.

"Fuck off and leave them alone" she concluded before walking out of the cafeteria with every one staring after her.

Lauren and Jessica screeched and ran off.

Everyone started laughing.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…Bella's good" Em chuckled.

I was barely listening to them all. Bella believed me. She said she wouldn't take long. And I meant what I said…I will wait for her.

"Well Jazz, you are one lucky son of a bitch that Bella is understanding and forgiving" Edward said. I nodded numbly.

"YES! Thank god, if she hadn't forgiven you…shit" Alice said.

"I know, now you need to tell her how you feel before you fuck it up again" Rose said with a smirk at me which made me crack a smile.

"Dude it's like I said. Fuck her and love her. You've done the fucking part now all you've got to do is tell her you love her" Em said with his mouth full of food. Gross.

Yeah coz it's that simple. Fuck.

Now I have to find a way to tell Bella I love her. How the fuck am I meant to do that?


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

Chapter 27

I do believe Jasper. I realised this while I was up all last night thinking about it.

Why should I trust the two bitched over Jasper? I don't think so.

So I showed him and everyone else that I believed him and the two sluts that they didn't ruin anything for me and Jazz.

I do need a little more time though. A day or two? He said he'd wait for me and I believe him. I truly trust him.

Now all I have to do is find a way to tell him I love him without him freaking out. Easy? Yeah right.

When I got home that night I got a note from Charlie saying he'd be gone for a few days and would be back in time for the whole ideal role model thing. Fuck.

I called Rose and Ally and they called Em, Edward and probably Jasper.

They all arrived and we hung out in the living room.

"So, have you figured out what to say to the reverend yet?" Edward asked.

"Well I suppose I could just say that I have never been drunk, I have never tried smoking, I have never tried drugs and I won't have sex until I'm married" I said. By the time I was finished they were all laughing.

"Bells that's the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard" Em chocked between laughs.

"I know that but what the fuck have I supposed to say. Charlie said lie so I'm gonna lie." I said simply. They all nodded.

"You guys can't laugh like that when I say it to the reverend" I said glaring at them all. They held up their hands in surrender and we all laughed.

After about an hour I went to the kitchen to escape from Jasper's gaze. He had been watching me intently all night.

When I got into the kitchen I opened the window to try to cool myself down. The heat along with the situation with Jasper was making me toast.

When I turned back around I hit something hard. I was getting ready to meet the ground but instead was pulled tightly against a chest. _Jasper._

He had been standing right behind me. I was flush against his chest and looking into his eyes. I blinked a few times and then looked away.

We moved away from each other and I walked to the other side of the kitchen other wise I would have jumped him right there and then.

"Bella…" he started seeming nervous "I have to tell you something."

Ok, now I'm nervous. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked hesitantly.

He stared at me for a long moment before blurting out so fast that I wasn't sure if I heard him right or not "I'm in love with you" while looking right into my eyes.

I stared at him in shock. Fuck me! Is it possible to explode from happiness?

Our friends walked in as Jasper said it and had heard. They all looked from Jasper to me and back again.

They all looked uncomfortable but Jazz didn't notice he was still looking at me.

"W…What?" I asked unsure if I heard him right considering he spoke so quickly.

"I love you" He said again slower and more confidently looking into my eyes again. And he didn't fucking hesitate once again.

I was too shocked to answer so he turned and started to walk away. That's when I snapped out of it.

"Jasper" I said. I ran at him as he turned around, when I reached him he grabbed my hips and lifted me off the ground. I wound my legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely.

"We…We're gonna go" Alice stuttered. They all walked hastily to the door with huge shit eating grins on their faces.

Jasper was holding me up by my ass with one hand and the other hand was in my hair holding me in place. My hands were around his neck pulling him closer.

This kiss was gentler than the others. I could feel his love for me and tried to reciprocate it through the kiss. Our tongues met and danced slowly in a loving kiss.

I eventually pulled away and rested my head on his and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you" I said. I honestly thought his smile was gonna rip his face it was that big.

He gave me a gentle kiss and then a slightly longer one and then we were making out.

He walked us to the couch and lay me down, he hovered over me and whispered "I love you Isabella Swan."

I smiled and said "I love you Jasper Whitlock." And then he was kissing me again hard.

I don't think anyone could be as happy as I am right now.


	28. Chapter 28

JPOV

Chapter 28

Fuck me. How is it possible to be this happy?

I said it; I told her I loved her. And she loves me back.

I walked us to the couch and lay her down, I hovered over her and whispered "I love you Isabella Swan."

She smiled and said "I love you Jasper Whitlock." And then I was kissing her again hard.

My hand was slowly travelling up her top as hers was travelling toward my jeans. I massaged her left breast moaning loudly when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them down with her feet. I lifted her top up over her head and kissed her again. This was more slowly than the other times. I was taking it slow so that I could show her how much I love her.

She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of my shoulders and down my arms dragging her nails lightly as she went. I groaned into her mouth and unzipped her skirt pulling it down her legs caressing as I went.

When we were left in nothing but out underwear I lifted her bridal style and carried her to her room. We haven't had sex there yet so it will be nice to make love in her bed.

Make love. It sounds like such a girlie thing to say but really what do you want me to call it when I'm having sex with the girl I love.

I lay her gently onto her bed and hovered over her once again. I kissed my way up her stomach and placed open mouth kisses up her neck. I kissed her on the lips gentle trying to convey my love for her which she returned just as enthusiastically as me.

I shred her panties as she shred my boxers. She pulled a condom out of her top drawer and ripped it open with her teeth. She rolled it on me and I positioned myself at her entrance. We stared into each others eyes as I slid home.

We both moaned at the feeling of being connected. It had only been a couple of days but it was still to long. They were the longest days of my life.

I started a slow pace as I thrust into her. She met me thrust for thrust and we were as loud with our moans as we were at my house that night coz there's no Charlie to have to be quiet for. My thrusts were becoming frenzied as we neared our release.

"Come for me sugar" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm close" She whimpered. I reached down and pinched her clit before rubbing it in circles. Her walls clamped around me causing me to lose control.

"Fuck BELLA!" I yelled.

"JASPER!" she shouted as we rode out our orgasms together.

When we came down I collapsed next to her and threw the condom into the trash can before turning to Bella and pulling her into a spooning position.

"That was amazing" I whispered she nodded her head in agreement.

"I've never made love before" I added again she nodded in agreement.

"Me neither" she whispered. She turned in my arms and kissed me long but gently. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you for believing me" I said. She smiled.

"I trust you…more than anything. I'm sorry I even questioned it" she said the last part ashamed. I lifted her chin so that she looked into my eyes.

"You had reason to" I reminded her sadly and then kissed her again.

"I love you" I said glad to be able to say it out loud.

"I love you" she whispered with a smile in her voice.

She was asleep within 15 minutes and I just watched her for about half an hour.

I can't believe that she's mine. The girl I love loves me. She's beautiful.

I sound like such a pussy but I really couldn't give a shit. I love her and I never wanna be without her. EVER.

-----Heat Wave------

Normally I hate waking up but this morning I didn't mind at all.

I woke up to the feeling of Bella's soft lips around my cock. Heaven.

"Fuck baby" I hissed as I tangled my hands into her hair. She moaned in response sending the tremors through my dick. I bucked my hips as she bobbed her head and fucked her mouth.

My dick hit the back of her throat. _Shit._ She really is amazing at that.

She would pull all the way out and then plunge back down on me. She gently dragged her teeth up my length before licking my slit.

"Shit Bella" I growled. She worked with a purpose as she knew I wouldn't last longer.

She once again hollowed out her cheeks as she deep throated me. _Fuck. _That sent me over the edge and I spilled my seed into her as she swallowed every last drop.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me for a passionate kiss still out of breath. I hovered over her and ground my erection into her soaking wet core. We both moaned and created a rhythm that suited us both.

Our tongues tangled together in an attempt to be closer.

Bella's phone rang and we both groaned. "Leave it" I whispered. She looked at me before sighing in defeat and kissing me hard.

Well school is gonna be torture. How the fuck am I meant to keep my hands off of my girl now?


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

Chapter 29

Fuck, how am I gonna keep my hands off of Jasper now?

Shit, school is gonna be torture.

After a VERY long shower together we headed to school in Jasper's car. He held my hand the whole way, it felt nice.

When we arrived and got out of the car everyone stared again. I always come on my bike but not today. Today I came to school with my _boyfriend._

We walked over to our friends who all had huge grins on their faces.

"Thank fuck" Em yelled.

"It's about god damn time" Edward added.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Alice said.

"This is great…don't fuck it up" Rose smirked.

After a little while I said "Ok the reverend comes over today so no laughing when I tell him all the lies ok?" they all reluctantly nodded.

"Hey, I heard that we are having the dinner at the town hall with half the town present" Rose said. My eyes went wide. Jazz squeezed my hand he hadn't stopped touching me since we got here.

"What? Everyone at this school knows I'm like a fucking miniature Satan" I exclaimed.

"I know but apparently the chief told them all to keep their traps shut" Alice said.

I was PISSED off. The bell rang and Jasper walked me to our class.

"You ok darlin'?" he asked concerned.

"No, but I'm gonna have to deal with it. I wish I could just tell him the fucking truth" I started to ramble and I was panicking so Jasper did what all good boyfriends would do and calmed me down.

He pulled me to him roughly and kissed me hard. His tongue pushed past my lips demanding to taste me and I didn't even try to resist. He backed me up into a locker and hitched my leg over his hip. He ground his now erect dick into me causing us both to moan.

"Fuck" I hissed. He started kissing my neck. I ground my hips into him again for some friction.

"Shit baby" Jazz moaned. I kissed him hard one last time.

"We need to get to class NOW" I said frustrated.

"You calm?" he asked smirking.

"Definitely not but it will have to do" I winked and pulled him off to class with us both breathing heavily.

The day went by quickly. Jasper was ALWAYS touching me and I loved it. Lauren and Jessica stayed the fuck away from us thank god. At lunch Jazz and I excused our selves early and went to make out outside until the bell rang.

At the end of the day Jasper drove me home and the drive wasn't nearly long enough.

I went to get out when he grabbed my waist and lifted me easily onto his lap. I was now straddling him.

"I'm gonna have to sit there all night not being able to touch you while you wear something innocent" he breathed heavily.

"Who says you aren't able to touch me…just don't let anyone see" I whispered. He groaned loudly. I ground my hips into him once again. His hands went to my hips and met my thrust this time. We were once again in a battle for dominance with our tongues. Our hips thrusting erratically while our tongues danced just as frenzied.

Every time I made a move to get off of him he would grip me tighter and work faster and harder.

"Jazz, I really have to g…" he kissed me desperately.

"Bella baby, don't go darlin'" he begged breathlessly.

"I will see you in two hours" I nipped his earlobe and sucked it causing him to moan.

I climbed off of him. "Sorry for the blue balls. You might wanna try a cold shower" I winked as he playfully glared at me and then hopped out of the car.

He drove away and I realized I had given him permission to touch me when no one is looking…like under the table?

Oh shit. This is gonna be a long night.


	30. Chapter 30

JPOV

Chapter 30

I don't know if Bella realized that she gave me permission to grope her under the table or not but she did so she can't be mad if I do.

I hate being away from her. It's only two hours and I can't fucking stand it.

My mum knows Bella better than half the people in this town and she knows what Bella is like as well as me as do Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents.

My mum made me wear a blue dress shirt and black jeans so that it looked close to being trousers.

When we arrived at the hall most people were already there. I walked in to see Alice wearing a purple summer dress and purple sandals. Rose was wearing a red summer dress with red ankle boots, Edward was wearing a white dress shit and black jeans like me as was Emmett but his dress shirt was grey.

They were all sitting with Bella who was at the head of the table wearing a light blue summer dress with blue dolly shoes on her hair was back in a bun and she looked completely innocent.

I walked over and took the empty seat beside her. I took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently which she returned with a smile.

When everyone arrived and the reverend had said his speech about Bella being an ideal role model Bella looked as though she was gonna be sick, I was drawing lazy circles in the back of her hand trying to sooth her.

"So Bella…" the reverend started. Bella looked up hesitantly. "Have you ever taken drugs?"

Bella looked at him and then her dad who was giving her a "Lie to him" look.

"No, I haven't" she replied with a fake smile. The reverend smiled at her.

"That's a good start" he said.

"What about smoking? Ever done that?" he asked.

"Nope" she replied simply. Again the reverend smiled.

"Have you ever been drunk?" he asked.

Bella looked at the reverend to her father to her friends to me and then back to the reverend.

"I have had a drink or two on special occasions but I haven't been drunk, no" she replied. The reverend nodded.

"That's ok, it's ok for a small drink every once in a while" he stated.

Bella took a sip of her water "What about sex?" the reverend asked.

Bella chocked on her drink a little, then cleared her throat "Sorry it went down the wrong way."

She hesitated "No, I…I haven't had sex yet" she said.

The reverend smiled hugely "When do you plan on waiting until?" he asked.

She looked at her father and answered "Marriage?" she said unsure so it came out as a question. Again the reverend smiled hugely.

I placed my hand on her thigh. She looked at me as I smirked and her mouth opened a little.

"That's great" the reverend sang for everyone in the hall to hear. My hand started caressing her thigh inching its way up towards her panties.

She squirmed slightly.

"You know miss Swan I don't understand how a girl like you ended up with the crowd you got mixed up in" I stopped what I was doing. Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and I all looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked trying to keep her cool. She looked ready to kill him.

"You are so innocent and pure where as they are not" the reverend stated.

Bella looked from the reverend to her father to Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, me to every one else and the back again.

She looked so torn. My mother along with Edward's parents was waiting to see if she would stick by us or not. For me and the gang we knew it wasn't even a question.

I lay my hand on the table, Bella looked at it and then everyone else again before looking into my eyes and smiling. She took my hand and smiled at our friends and parents as her father gave her a warning look that she ignored.

"You know what?" she asked. Everyone in the room was smiling at her knowing she was gonna tell the truth and were proud of her. This is such a small town and it's hard not to like Bella so everyone was glad she was standing up for us.

She reached down and pulled her dress over her head and chucked it behind her before slipping off her shoes and pulling out her bun letting her hair flow loosely down her back. She was left in tiny black boy shorts and a dark blue corset top with no straps. She was hot.

She must have caught me staring coz she smirked at me and then turned back to the reverend and her father.

"Everything I just said was bullshit" she stated. The reverend gasped at her language as everyone but her father was smiling.

This should be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

Chapter 31

I was really trying hard not to throw myself across the table and hit him.

My friends were the wrong crowd? He picked me to be the ideal role model. If he had been paying better attention he would know that they weren't half as bad as I really am.

Here I am in my shorts and corset top staring right at the reverend and my father.

"If you think my friends are a bad crowd then you picked Satan to be the ideal role model, they're angles compared to me" I said lightly.

"I'm worse than every single fucker in this screwed up town" the reverend gasped as my father glared at me.

"If you actually paid attention to what's actually going on rather than assuming that just because I'm the chief's daughter I would be perfect you could have saved us all a lot of trouble" I continued.

I sat back down. "Why don't we start again? Ask away and this time I won't lie" I said.

The reverend cleared his throat. "Drugs?" he asked. "Yup" was my only answer.

"Smoking?" I nodded.

"Getting drunk?" he asked. "On a weekly basis" I replied happily.

He looked at me for a moment "Sex?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Yeah. Do I have to tell you how many people or how many times?" I asked enjoying seeing him and my father squirm. My friends and everyone else was enjoying the show. I think they were proud of me.

"How many people?" He asked.

"Five. Three boys, two girls" I smirked as they both looked ready to faint.

"So…Innocent and pure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Innocent? Not since my 16th birthday party. Pure? Big fat no on that one too" I replied casually.

It was silent. My father looked ready to kill me. He loves me and I love him but sometimes he can be selfish. He wanted me to let the reverend talk about my friends and boyfriend like that just so he could be in the good books.

I decided I might as well go out with a bang.

"I lost my virginity to Jasper while I was drunk on my birthday. Of course at the time I was too drunk to remember so up until a few weeks ago I assumed it was Mike Newton but it wasn't…thank god. Then about half a year later I had a threesome with Rosalie and Alice. And then after that I had sex with Edward and Emmett. And I have been having sex just about every day the past few weeks." I said.

My friends were all smirking.

"So to conclude; I drink, I smoke from time to time, I have a drug every now and then and I have sex a lot. I took Jasper, Emmett and Edward's virginities and I was Alice and Rosalie's first sexual experience." I smiled sweetly.

Again it was silent. I was staring at my father who was glaring at me.

Jasper had grabbed my hand again. Everyone was smiling at me silently saying well done for telling the truth and sticking up for the people I love.

"So…I will no longer be your role model. I'm certainly not fit for it. We should get going" I said to my friends who were all smiling and nodding.

As we walked towards the door my father yelled "Isabella if you leave now don't even think of coming back" I was hurt to say the least. Everyone gasped.

My friends all looked sympathetic and angry. I turned towards my father.

"This is who I am dad. Take it or leave it but either way I ain't changing. I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I'm not" and with that I turned back around.

Jasper grabbed my wrist "How about we give them a big finale?" he said.

All my friends were smirking "Why are you all smirking and what does that mean?" I asked them all. Before I could react Jazz pulled me to him and lifted me up.

My legs wrapped themselves around him and he kissed me passionately. One of his hands on my ass holding me up and pulling me closer, the other hand in my hair securing my mouth to his. Both of my hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me as our tongues tangled together desperately.

Everyone was cheering for our performance…other than my father that is "Isabella get back here this instant."

I ignored him and kept kissing Jasper who was moaning into my mouth. He walked us outside still kissing me and pushed me up against a wall. Both legs still around him we ground into each other and both moaned.

"God guys that was amazing" Rose said.

"You were fucking fantastic Bells" Em piped in.

"Really, everyone is proud of you Bella" Edward added.

"Guys you can stop now" Alice said.

I pulled away for a fraction of a second before Jasper once again pulled me back to his mouth refusing to let me go or speak or breathe.

"Fine, we'll see you guys later. We'll call you" Alice huffed.

They all yelled love you as I waved my hand in their direction and they drove off.

"Well miss Swan it seems you're Forks' bad girl" Jasper whispered seductively.

"And you're Forks' bad boy" I purred as I kissed his neck. He bucked his hips again before walking me to his car.

"We are going back to my place darlin'. Hold in there sugar" he drawled out I moaned as he set me into the car.

"Yeehaw cowboy" I smirked and winked as he moaned this time.

When he got into the car he gave me a long hot kiss, exploring my mouth and my body. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"I love you Jasper" I whispered back before he place a gentle loving kiss on my lips and then sped home so we could have more rounds in his bed.

This heat wave definitely wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

It was the best few weeks of my life and I wouldn't change them for the world. I got my friends and the love of my life. Fucking sentimental again.

I did what I wanted. I fucked Jasper Whitlock…and now I get to love him too.

We beat the game and won each other. Now that I think about it, I always loved the player more than the game itself.

And now I have him. Life is good. In fact it's fucking fantastic.

----The End----

**Well that's it. I'm kinda sad that it's over. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys really do rock!**


End file.
